MINING SURPRISE (Pixelcore Season 1 Episode 2)
Mining Surprise is the 2nd episode of Pixelcore. Transcript As they enter the mines they start mining some coal Pixel:You brought the crafting table right? Sky: I just made another before we went down, I gonna place em' all throughout out mines. Trail:Good RBW:Let's get too mining! The group starts mining Sky: Man, these wood tools suck Pixel:Yeah i got some stone Pixel drops the stone Trail:Great you dropped the stone! Pixel:Woah woah no need to be so hot-headed! *chuckle* Trail:What's so funny? Pixel:Your last name is blazer right Trail:Yeah Pixel:HOT HEADED! BLAZER HAHAHHHHHHHAAAHAHHA Trail:HAHHAHHAHAHAH WHAT A KNEE SLAPPPER! Sky: 420 Blazer it, man. Pixel:You thought that was funny Trail:No They hear some zombies moaning Pixel:You thought that was funny Trail:No They hear some zombies moaning Sky: Oh crap. Sky: Let's say what we have and then get out of here. Sky: I've got 7 pieces of coal, A LOT of stone, and a little bit of iron. Pixel:We have to fight these guys! Sky: We have WOODEN WEAPONS! What if they break mid-fight? RBW:He has a point! Pixel:True but.. The zombies are getting closer and closer Sky: BUT WHAT!?!?!??! Pixel:I was about to say that..nevermind A zombie runs up to RBW Pixel runs up and stabs the zombie The zombie hits Trail Trail:DAMNIT IM HIT! stabs the zombie Sky punches the zombie Trail:Use your sword! Sky pulls out his sword, he breaks it over the zombie's head Sky: CRAP! Pixel:Crap crap crap! Pixel tackles the zombie Sky sees a pit of lava near by and throws the zombie in, it burns alive Sky: Woo hoo! That's how we do it! Pixel:Whew that was close RBW:Thanks guys for saving me! Pixel:We need to get out of here...' Sky: Yeah, for sure. They get out of the mine Trail:Next time we bring everyone! Sky: Yeah, for sure...I wonder how everybody else is doing? RBW:What if they are all dead chuckle Sky Chuckles Miles:Hey guys! Sky: Yo', Miles! How's the house coming? Miles:It's coming nicely Sky: Great, add anything new? Miles:Not much..shade made a sign saying that GameTime is gay but....other then that no Sky: Nice.......real classy....... Sky: I got a bunch of stone, I'm gonna go and make a furnace. Miles:We are going need that to make torches and stuff Sky: And to smelt stuff, like iron, and gold. Pixel:If we even make it that far.. Sky: Well, aren't you mister positive? Sky makes a furnace and places it next to the crafting table Sky: There we go! Pixel:SOrry just saying that we almost died back there! Sky: You make a point.....we should make armor. Pixel:How much iron do we have? Sky: Around 8 bars, I just smelted em'. Pixel:that's enough for us to make...4 pairs of boots... Trail:And there is 7 of us Sky: Well, one pair should be for RBW, since he almost just died.... Shade:Yeah Pixel:I saw some cows outside we should kill em to make leather! Sky: Yeah, we can make some leather armor that way. Pixel:I'm going anyone wanna come Sky: I'm always up for an adventure! Shade: Sure, why not? Miles:Yeah! RBW:I'm gonna stay here my leg still hurts! Sky Mumbles quietly: Baby.... They walk out As they start running after killing cows Miles notices something Miles:Guys i see something! Pixel:What? Miles:It looks like a hut! Pixel:Uhhh... Miles:I'm gonna see what it is! Pixel:WAIT MILES! Miles zooms off Pixel:I guess i will go as well Sky zooms off too Miles rushes into the hut Pixel following close behind panting Sky: What is this place? Pixel:I dont know but it's cool! Sky: You think anybody lives here? Pixel:I don't know it looks pretty old.. Sky: Yeah.....let's see if there's any loot. Miles opens up a chest Miles:A DEAD BUSHHHH! Pixel:EPIC! Miles:No that's trash Sky opens another chest Sky: A bowl.....and two mushrooms.........useless. Pixel:AWWW YEE! Shade:Dude your getting too hyped over this Sky: Seriously. Pixel:Something in this room is making me feel energized Shade pulls out a book Shade flips through it Shade:GUYS!!! (End episode) Category:Episodes of Wikia Hardcore Category:TV show episodes